Stop
by brittanymaximumchase
Summary: Ghost Hunt AU first placed in Canada then Japan where Mai is a total bad ass gang leader that gets into abnormal amounts of trouble when one day ghost hinters show up at her school to dispel a ghost in the old theater building. Naru x Mai and other cannon pairings as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I KNOW I REALLY SHOULDN'T BE STARTING ANOTHER NEW STORY BUT ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT IS THIS ONE IDEA SO MAYBE ONCE I GET IT OFF MY CHEST I CAN WRITE OTHER THINGS AGAIN SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK R&R**

"Mai get the fuck up and out of bed right now" I hear the wonderful voice of my older brother Daymon, yell at me through my bedroom door.

"Daym seriously when do I ever actually sleep?" i ask sarcastically and immediately I knew it was the wrong choice of words.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO YOU LITTLE BITCH? DO YOU NEED TO BE TAUGHT ANOTHER LESSON?" He ask while he bursts into my room and then slapped me hard across the face and then punched me in the stomach hard. "I am sorry please forgive" I beg refusing to cry because I know if i do the punishment will be worse.

"Okay you little whore now get your sorry ass to school I don't want social services busting up the place and taking away my right hand and best seller" He replies to me.

"Is Emme ready to go?" I ask very politely.

"Yes now get a move on" He says much kinder now.

"Oh and remember like always I have dance and karate so please send someone to pick up Emelia, yesterday no one did" I tell him knowing he would need to know something like that. "Now out I need to finish getting dressed" I tell him and he finally takes in the situation me in black ripped skinny jeans and a bra. "Okay now be out in 5 and tony will drive you too to school" he tells me with a blush on his face.

I finish getting dressed in a Nirvana crop top a leather jacket combat boots and my ever present lightning bolt necklace. "Tony I'm ready" I yell up the stairs to him.

"Okay be there in a sec with Em" he yells back at me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP TO AT LUNCH AT SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Mai did you hear about all the weird stuff going on in the second theatre?" My friend Keiko asks me.

"No but you know unlike you I am a sport fanatic not a drama nerd, but I guess you can tell me since you are anyways go ahead" I say sarcastically.

"Well apparently the junior drama class was rehearsing their rendition of _The Lion The Witch and The Wardrobe _lights and set pieces would randomly fall over and the sound went all funny the microphones stopped working and apparently they saw blood pool out from underneath the boys change room door." She told me "I personally think its a prank and was wondering if you wanted to check it out with me and possibly beat up some bad guys in the process?"

"Do you even need to ask I love beating people up. So today after school work I am still trying to rest up from the whole lung collapsing in the middle of a basketball national tournament and continuing to play, plus Daym thinks I am going to dance then karate" I say the last part rather quickly.

"I don't see why not then" Keiko replies with a smile, I return it with my own smile but then I see her smile falter."What's wrong?" I ask quite worriedly.

"Mai answer this completely honestly" She said in a grave voice. "Did Daymon beat you again?" She asks quite seriously.

"Yes" I mumble. but she still hears me anyways.

"Goddammit Mai why don't you tell anyone about this?" she asks me angrily

"Because Keiko if I do they will throw me and Daymon in jail and throw Emme in foster care and I refuse to let that happen after my parents died" I say all at once.

"Mai did you actually help him kill those people? You know the one's that killed your parents?" She asks me dead serious.

:"What would you do if I said yes?" I ask quietly

"I would tell you good for you those bastards deserved it" She said cheerfully already knowing my answer.

_RING RING RING_

"Well looks like lunch is over see you after school outside the old theatre" I holler at her as I run off to class

~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL OUTSIDE THE OLD THEATRE~~~~~~~

"Okay are you ready?" I ask Keiko.

"Oh I was born ready" she replies excitedly.

"What are we waiting for then." I say as I push open the doors to the building. The inside of it is actually really nice and looks as though it has just been refurbished but what stands out the most to me is the 3 cameras in the far left corner of the room. "Wait a second" I say to Keiko "Whoever you are come out and this won't get messy" I say as I pull a gun out of the holster in the lining of my leather jacket. I can tell that they see this because I hear people coming down the stairs from the sound and light both behind us. "Okay were out now please miss would you put that gun down" I hear a voice that is too deep to be feminine.

"Come into the light where I can see both of you" I say.

"How did you know it was too people?" one of the two men states as they both come into the light.

"The footsteps were off for it to just be one person" I reply to him "Now what are your names? and business here?" I say rather aggressively. Just then my principal Daymon, Emelia and three other people walk into the room to see me pointing a gun at the two men while we were having a glare off.

"Well now Mr. Shibuya Mr. Lin I see you have become acquainted with two of our students who use the theatre quite often" Mr. Roberts (the principal of my school). said very casually as if he was used to seeing students pointing guns at guests.

"Mai you put that gun down right now no complaints otherwise you know what happens to you and her" Daymon says to me quite bitterly while gesturing to Emme.

"Yes of course Daym its just that they scared me you see Keiko and I were going to work on choreo I missed while I wa sin the hospital" I say rather quickly while re-activating the safety on the gun and putting it back inside the holster.

"Did I say I wanted to know why you were here?" he hollers at me. I shake my head no as my eyes widen in fear as he grabs Emme's arm . "Now I have had enough of you attitude, its time for punishment and all these people get to watch" Daymon sneers. Uhhh shit I have to think fast that when I hear Emme scream in pain and I know that I am done, he can hurt me to his heart's greatest content but touch Emme and we have a slight problem and I know what I have to do even though I promised to never do it again. I used PK very powerful PK at that to push him away and grab my gun and shoot him 3 times in front of all these people. "You are really gonna regret that you little fucking cunt" and then I blacked out from everything that had just happened.

**A/N: SO GONNA END IT THERE PLEASE REVEIW.**

**~BMC OUT **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY R&R.**

I came too just as the spirit had tried to attack Emme and I knew that I was in no condition to kill it using my powers so I called out for one person who I knew was just waiting outside the doors. "TONY I NEED BLOOD AND GUILTY." I call out to him desperately. He comes in and throws two guns in my general direction knowing that I will grab them. the Minute they touch my hands I feel renewed energy hit me along with something else there are seven spirits here not just one although six of them feel kind of empty. I look over at the two men and I realize that six of them are surrounding the group of people in the corner of the theatre then I get the older emo dude is an onmyouji. "Hey you old emo dude I could really use your help right now I can see your shiki" I yell at him and he looks shocked but none the less he whistles and the spirits shoot out getting the spirit away from my sister and thats when I take my chance and shoot. There is a golden light and then everything is calm again until I see the worst thing possible.

Tony holding a gun up too Emme's head. "Tony please don't do what I think you are going to do right now". I plead

"I am so sorry but Daymon made me take a blood oath." He replies morosely giving a tender look at the little girl he had to kill and I couldn't do anything. I was in shock as I watched the last member of my family be murdered right before my eyes. I finally gave up trying to be strong and holding on so I just collapsed from exhaustion and sadness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Mai's dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I see black dotted with the colours of lost souls/spirits, and then I hear a voice say "Mai Mai". I trun around and see Emme and Daymon standing there. Without thinking I just run up to them and pick up Emme "Remember babe I will always love you so please pass on nicely." I say to her as she shimmers gold and dissipates.

"Mai I am so sorry will you ever forgive me I just didn't want to pass on alone so please don't hate me." Daymon begged. I knew that this one thing was holding him back from passing on.

"Of course I forgive you now move on already I will take over the family business and don't worry I will see you again eventually." I tell him holding back tears.

"Good-bye sis and just to let you know I love you." He tells me right before he too passess on.

"Uhhh." I say as I wake up after the second time today.

"Oh hunny are you feeling okay?" I hear a very familiar voice ask me.

"Yeah I am fine Lucinda." I tell her as I open up my eyes to a very familiar nurse.

"Seriously, I thought that we told you no more crazy shit!" she tells me with a worried tone "Anyways there are people waiting to see you should I send them in?" She asks with a very quick change in her demeanor.

"Yeah send them in." I say to her thinking that it was just gang members and Keiko. Boy did I ever get a surprise when the two guys from earlier walk into my hospital room. "Why are you here? Who are you? And why were you at my school?" I question the two suspicious men in a very demanding tone.

"Well my name is Shibuya Kazuya and this is my assistant Lin Koujo, we came here to ask you a few questions and as for why we were at your school, we were hired by you principal to exorcise a spirit in the secondary theatre." He says very cooly.

"Okay you said you wanted to talk to me and you're using Japanese style of introduction which leads me to believe that you ain't from around here." I reply back "So what do you wanna know?" I add on the end.

"Yes you are quite right I am from Japan and Lin is from China and we were wondering if you could elaborate on what happened in the theatre? and how you knew that Lin was an onmyouji right away?"He told me.

"Oh well I thought it was pretty obvious that I am a physic and my second in command is an onmyouji, so I could tell right away." I respond rather dully, thinking and I thought that they were gonna ask me something interesting.

"Well that clears one thing up, but did you say second in command? and what was with those guns that cleansed the spirit? Why does a fifteen year old girl carry a gun to school anyways? I am pretty sure that, here that is very illegal because Canadian gun laws a very strict if I remember correctly?" Lin asks while looking straight into my eyes.

"Yes I am now a leader of a gang called the Pit Vipers (Actual gang in Langford) After as you saw I killed my older brother the old head and yes second in command would be the one who you say murder my little sister Emmelia, and those twin pistols are something my parents created a long time ago, and finally I have that other pistol because I built it after I joined the gang" I say all rather quickly. "Now if you excuse me I have discharge papers and police to talk too." I say rather coldly.

"We would love to know know more about this it sounds fascinating, would you ever consider becoming a ghost hunter with us Mai?" Oliver asks me.

All of a sudden a memory passess through my head. of when I was about five years old. I was at a very nice party back before my parents had lost all respect from people in their community. I could see hear them talking, "Please Lisa let them test her it may help her health." said my fathers voice.

"I am not too sure about this I mean we already use her as a test subject ourselves. I don't feel right about this." I hear my mothers voice reply.

all of a sudden that year of being tortured and then that little boys face who released me from that hell run through my head even more rampant.

The next thing I know I see Lucinda standing over me."Shhhh come on hunny calm down". I can hear the faint sounds of beeping before all of a sudden there is only one long beep. Thats when I realized that I stopped breathing. That my heart stopped, so this is how I die huh can't be that bad at least I wi be able to see JJ again was my last thought before blacking out.

**A/N: YOU ALL MUST REALLY HATE ME BUT ANY WAY IF YOU GUYS REVEIW FAST ENOUGH i MIGHT BE ABLE TO UPDATE BEFORE I GO TO MY POPA'S**

**~BMC OUT**


End file.
